


This Has Been a Public Service Announcement

by Oak_Leaf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-MAG160, THE POWER OF PODCASTS, post-Watcher's Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: The world ends. And the next day arrives not with a sun setting and rising–the ever-watching eye that has taken its place stares down through the night–but it arrives nevertheless. And two things happen.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	This Has Been a Public Service Announcement

The world ends. And the next day arrives not with a sun setting and rising–the ever-watching eye that has taken its place stares down through the night–but it arrives nevertheless. And two things happen.

First, an episode updates in the feed for _What the Ghost?!_ , titled simply “please listen”. The voice of Georgie Barker, calm and clear as ever, as if this were any other episode of her podcast, as if you’re not listening to this on your laptop because you threw your mobile out the window once the web of cracks on its screen started to produce black, crawling spiders.

Things are bad, she says, there’s no denying that, and she doesn’t have any solution or cure or promises. But she does have information that everyone needs to know right now.

It’s all the knowledge learned from Melanie and Jon. She lays it out, direct and simple as she can make it. The Fears, fourteen by most counts. What they are, how they feed, how to protect yourself and others. Lighters, polaroid photographs, the memory of your brother’s face and laughter, fire extinguishers, CO2, an axe, don’t run, stay out the tube, count the doors.

Within the week, this episode has gone viral, spread by the terrified and confused to the terrified and confused. Within the week, _What the Ghost?!_ doubles its subscriber count. Within the week, another episode posts, and it’s funny. Everything has gone Wrong and Impossible, but here’s some podcaster from London, somehow understanding what’s going on and sounding fearless in the face of it all as her cat tries to purr directly into the microphone, and it’s her voice reaching out into the mess of things to guide and sooth and rally and cheer.

The second thing that happens, is that a new video drops on the now-dead (pun intended) Ghost Hunt UK YouTube channel. In the tumbnail, Melanie King wears a pair of outlandish, chunky plastic novelty sunglasses. The video starts, “WHAT’S UP, LOSERS. WHO’S ‘HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN’ AND A 'DISGRACE TO THE FIELD OF PARANORMAL INVESTIGATION’ NOW?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Melanie plugs Georgie's post-apocalypse special What the Ghost?! episode and goes on to co-host that with her, and they're fabulous


End file.
